


Twelve Strokes

by Zephan



Category: Kushiel's Legacy - Jacqueline Carey
Genre: Double Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Melancholy, Sleeping Together
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 03:10:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3159002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephan/pseuds/Zephan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>È notte alta, la pendola rintocca già mezzanotte, eppure Anafiel non riesce a dormire, non ha alcuna voglia di chiudere gli occhi e cedere alla stanchezza.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twelve Strokes

È notte alta, la pendola rintocca già mezzanotte, eppure Anafiel non riesce a dormire, non ha alcuna voglia di chiudere gli occhi e cedere alla stanchezza.

Non sa negarsi neppure un istante di lui, non dopo averne represso il bisogno così a lungo: Alcuin che giace addormentato al suo fianco, il volto dai tratti quasi fanciulleschi morbidamente ripiegato sulla sua spalla.

È tiepido e vivo, docile come la betulla che adorna la sua marque, eppure c'è forza in lui, la forza paziente della goccia d'acqua che giorno dopo giorno arriva a scavare la pietra più dura.

Anafiel era pietra.

Un muro impenetrabile di dolore, abbandono e senso di vuoto.

Un uomo distrutto che si svegliava ogni notte urlando il nome di un morto.

Adesso il respiro del suo pupillo gli sfiora il petto, piano, ritmicamente, quieto e delicato, un sussurro d'amore nel buio. I capelli lunghi, bianchi come neve filata, disegnano arabeschi di luce sottile sulla sua mano che non sa smettere di accarezzarli.

Anche nell'abbandono del sonno, Alcuin lo ama con intensità tale da farlo sentire completo, come avvolto da un bozzolo protettivo.

E dopo tutto quel tempo trascorso senza neppure più osare cercarla, quella sensazione è talmente perfetta, così totalizzante che Anafiel trema dentro al solo pensiero che la mano del destino possa di nuovo portargliela via.

Dodici rintocchi risuonano nel buio, ma Anafiel non può smettere di vegliare.

**Author's Note:**

>  **DISCLAIMER:** Non appartengono a me, non ci guadagno nulla a scrivere di loro. Li amo e basta. Li amo perché sono slash e sono canon. Li sentite i cori angelici? No? Beh, io sì!


End file.
